Gone Like The Wind
by Gure-dono
Summary: Susmai Has a curse to break, and she doesn't want Jin to know that she will be gone for a year... or more. What will he do once she's come back? Will he still love her?
1. The Planning

_I have to go…_

_I can't tell you why while you're conscious, but I have to_

_When I get back… maybe you'll love me, or maybe you won't._

_I'll understand if you don't._

_But I honestly hope, when I do,_

_You'll still love me._

_Because I'm doing this for you._

"Kurama, I need to tell you something…" Susmai asked sitting on his couch

"Yes?" Kurama asked sitting down next to her

"I… need you to tell Jin something tomorrow morning…"

"Are you going somewhere, kistune?" Hiei asked sitting on the other couch

"Yes, I am… and… don't know if I'll return back alive or not. Nor when if I do return, when. That's why… you need to talk to Jin for me."

"I don't know if I'm going to allow you to do this if you won't come back! Jin will be devastated! You know how strongly he feels about you! You know what he'll be like if you die!"

"Kurama," Susmai sighed. "I'm doing this for him. Besides, I have to go do it within a year. Or it will be permanent."

"What will be permanent?" Hiei asked crossing his legs 

"The curse of the Sagara's, Hiei." Kurama told

"Jin!" Susmai called his name and pounced his arm

"Yer very hyper." Jin laughed looked down at her

"Someone spiked my coffee or something." She giggled

"I guess so." Jin smiled. "You want something?"

"Yeah," Susmai said bluntly and laid her back on Jin's lap. "I want you to hold me and tell me you love me."

"Can't get enough a that." Jin laughed agreeing to her and held her. "I love you."

Susmai smiled and closed her eyes. "Jin, there's something I want to ask you."

"Hmm?"

"If I were to change physically intensely… and a little bit mentally. Would you still love me?"

"You'd still be you, wouldn't ya?" Jin asked. "Personality and all—right?" Jin laid on the couch with Susmai on top of him

"Yes." She let her head rest on top of Jin's shoulder

"Then ya, a'course I would." Jin laughed

"What if… I were to leave… For a long while and I came back differently. Physically and such. Then would you?" she asked softly trying to sound tired

"How long we talkin?" Jin asked

"Few months… close to a year or so…" Susmai told

"Would ya be lookin' like yerself?"

"No, I look completely different, unnoticeable."

"You'd announce who ya are right? And proof?"

"Yes, I'd probably still love you. So of course I'd tell who I am. I'd want you to still love me."

"I may be a wee bit mad at ya and I might yell at ya but, if ya were gone fer nearly a year, course I'd love ya." Jin laughed and smiled. "But why are ya askin' these questions?" he asked

"Just wondering, Jin…" Susmai sighed heavily

"If ya say so girly." Jin said to her closing his eyes

"Kurama, what curse? I've never herd of this curse." Hiei asked

"It's very confusing but," Kurama took a deep breath in and out. "I'll start from the beginning." He paused to clear his throat. "Genkai had a child with Toguro. And Cisa, who is Susmai's mother, found love and married Gura, Susmai's father. Now, Gura and Cisa were madly in love. And both wanted children. But, Gura's family was cursed. He was the third of four, as is Susmai. And since he was so in love, he forgot about his curse. And by the time he realized he hadn't gone out and taken care of this problem, it was all ready passed onto the third Sagara child, Susmai. Just like it was passed on before him." Kurama took a moment to breathe. "It was too late for him to do anything. It is now Susmai's problem to handle. So, she does not want to make the same mistake as her father. So, before she gets too in gulfed with love, she's decided to take care of this mess before Jin can make another move." Kurama sighed. "But, this trip could kill her."

"If her father was the third child of her grandparents, why didn't they take care of this? And since when did the kistune want over two children?" Hiei asked

"Well, to answer the second question, most married couples don't plan on having so many children… it just happens. And to the first question, Susmai has royal blood." Kurama paused. "But Gura couldn't take the thrown because his brothers haven't died. And he can't take it now because he's dead. Susmai could take the thrown, but Gura's brothers would have to die, then their sons or daughters. And if one son survives, he takes the thrown as prince and can only give out little laws. In order for him to become king, he must marry within the family. Meaning, he'll have to hunt down his father's brothers children who have survived and marry the only unwed female, AKA Susmai."

"I have a headache just listening to you." Hiei moaned

"I told you it was confusing." Kurama laughed

" I need to go talk to Suzuka and Shishi." Susmai gave Jin a kiss on the cheek and stood up

"What for? Ya never talk to em less' ya got somethin' ta do with yer powers." Jin sat up

"Yes, that's true, but I figured I could talk to them now. Try and make peace with them." Susmai laughed and walked outside

"I wonder what makes that girly's head tick." Jin mumbled sighing lying back on the couch

"Suzuka? Suzuka, where are you?" Susmai called out loudly

"In the back!" a faint voice called

"All ways in the back." Susmai walked back to behind the house and looked for the blonde.

There was Suzuka was, messing with little trinkets and things. Looked like he had a few new toys to play with, too.

Susmai walked over to him and plopped down sitting next to him. She looked at what he was working on in his hands. "Watcha doing?" she asked blinking at the trinket Suzuka was messing with

"Making a new weapon, why?" Suzuka asked and looked over to her. "Since when did you care what I did? You usually scold me for doing this."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Susmai sighed lowering her head and closing her eyes

He blinked at the landscape ahead of himself. "Did she just say what I thought she said?" he thought. "Is something wrong?" Suzuka lowered his head trying to see her face

"I just need something from you and you can't tell anyone I took it." Susmai told Suzuka in a soft tone

"Hey, you belong to Jin, not me. It's not my fault he doesn't want to." Suzuka laughed meaninglessly

"No, that's the closet thing to Jin mind right now… I don't have to worry about that issue." She laughed. "I was wondering if you had anything new, that would make one hell of a boom and do just as much damage."

"Like… a bomb?" he asked

"Or a grenade that's still in testing." She laughed

"What for?"

"I can't tell you that, I just need it."

"Hey, I'm not giving you anything unless you tell me what it's for."

"Fine… but you can't tell anyone anything of what I'm going to say to you, understand? I don't need anyone to worry about the crap that's going on in my life right now. All I need to do is take care of this myself. If someone else gets involved, I'll have to worry about their health too and I don't have room for that in this damn mission. This is a one man mission and I can't take on any dead weight given to me." Susmai said in a low toned voice like a growl

"All right, still not a good reason though."

"I have to break my curse. If I don't fix it within a year, it'll be permanent and when I have my third child, he or she will be cursed… if I get rid of it now, I'll have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Um, This one just came to me 


	2. Begining To Say GoodBye?

There is _mentioning_ of **sexual stuff** in here people! XP just to give you a warning... if any of you _**care**_... whatever! Enjoy!

* * *

"A curse? What curse?" he asked

Susmai sighed. She didn't want to explain, but in order to get the weapons, she needed to. She explained about her royal blood, and how she has only a year to fix it all before it becomes permanent. And frankly, Suzuka was shocked by all of this.

"…and _that's_ the curse, Suzuka." She took a deep breath in.

"Wow… I didn't know you were royal…"

Susmai nearly fell over from wasting all of her valuable time and all he got was that she was partly royal. "SUZUKA!" she shouted "YOU MISSED ALL OF THAT INFO AND ALL YOU UNDERSTAND IS **_THAT?_**" now she was angry.

"I kid, I kid." He waved his hands in defense.

She calmed, but not by much. She took deep breaths and felt like punching Suzuka out and stealing all of his marvelous exploding toys. But she didn't, no, if she did, she would have killed him. And that wasn't her purpose right now. "So? Will you aid me?"

He sighed. "Yes, I will. But only if you come back unharmed." He stood up. "And it's not for me, it's for Jin." He turned his head. "He really loves you. And he'd probably kill himself if you died. And Susmai, on a personal note, I do _not_ want to be the one who cleans up his blood."

"Awwwww, you _do_ care about me, Suzuka, you do!" she stood up cheerfully pointing at the clown

"I do not!" He shouted. "I'm doing this for your and Jin's love!"

"Oh sure," she laughed. "That's what they'll all say!"

"Oh shut the hell up and follow me, dammit." He growled

"Okay." She laughed tagging along happily.

Suzuka gave Susmai wonderful weapons, mini atomic bombs, bombs still in testing, and about five other different types of weapons. Mostly magic, but they worked very well!

"Thanks, Suzuka." She paused. "I appreciate it."

"It's no problem." He placed a hand on her head. "Just don't go and die on us. I swear, our group of friends are so tight, most of us would greave for months, and some would commit suicide." He sighed. "You've really affected all of us greatly. SO DON'T DIE, OKAY!"

She nodded and scampered off to find Shishi.

Suzuka sighed one last time and went back to work.

"Shishi! Shishi!" she shouted wishing to get this over with quickly. The sun was going to be down in about five hours and she had leave during the night when everyone was asleep. Which would be hard. She didn't have to worry about Chu and Jin—they were heavy sleepers. Shishi and Suzuka were a little less so, but slept soundly. Rinku and Touya, they were hard to get by. They awoke easily. If you were to creek a floorboard anywhere in the house, be prepared to get bombarded with Shards of Winter and Yo-yo's.

"He's at Master Genkai's dojo." Touya smiled at her happily.

Susmai's heart sank as she saw that joyful smile creep upon Touya's face. Her eyebrows lowered—as did her shoulders. Her face felt warm, and she could feel the searing tears form at her eyes.

"Susmai? What's wrong?" Touya's face grew curious—eyebrows knitting together.

Her eyes snapped open, "Nothing Touya-kun!" she laughed. "Don't worry I'm fine!" she patted her friend on the shoulder and slinked back into the house, to her and Jin's room. In fact, there was something wrong. She was scared, scared that she may never see her dear friends—and lover ever again.

As she got into the room, she placed the things Suzuka gave her in a bag she had been hiding and packing in secret. She grabbed a navy blue cloak, and walked back out the house to Genkai's dojo.

About a third of the way there, she began to run. Determined to see Shishi before she had to leave.

As she reached the dojo, she took off her cloak, set it on her arm and walked in casually. She froze as she turned the corner to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Shishi sitting on the floor as Kurama told them about Susmai's to-doings.

"Dammit, Kurama, I asked you to tell Jin only … the others would have found out eventually…" she sighed and threw her cloak on the ground in an angrily manner walking over to the group.

"I'm sorry, Susmai." Kurama apologized in a sad tune.

"You don't have to apologize." She rumbled. "I can't blame you for telling." She sighed

"I can't believe **_you_**—of _all_ people—one of the _most_ tactical in our group—would leave to complete such a dumb-assed mission on a guess that you may or may not be infected with." Yusuke stood up and gave her a cold glare.

"Yusuke," Kurama called coolly in a deep tone

"No Kurama, you _know_ this is stupid too." Yusuke continued to give the girl a stiff look.

"Yusuke, what the hell do you know about me and my family, hua? Where do you get off telling _me_ what's true and not true about my family? There's something twisting and churning in me and I have no other option then to believe it's the curse breaking in." she glared just as evilly. "What do you think it is, Yusuke?" she scowled at him

"You still share a room and bed with Jin right? And he's your lover right? How long ago was it you two had sex, hua? Maybe you're carrying his child and you don't even know it."

A cold chill ran up and down her spine a million times it seemed like, and her eyes went wide. The small hairs on the back of her neck stood on end from the shock of that statement Yusuke told. It was possible now that she had thought of it. What had it been? Four or five months now since they last did…?

A wave of heat came over her body. "A…baby…?" she mumbled as her vision blurred and she placed a hand on her forehead. She began to pant as all kinds of things ran though her mind.

"Susmai?" Yusuke called in an uneasy tone as his eyes lightened in shock (so did the others)

Her eyes closed, her arms fell to her sides, and her legs gave in. She fell to the ground as the others watched in horror.

* * *

Well, I'm short on time, so... **REVIEW!** I liked this chapter a lot so be nice! Adios! 


	3. To Find Secrets pt1

Ok, Chapter three! Enjoy!

* * *

"Way to go colonel Dumb-ass! You made her faint!" Hiei shouted at Yusuke as Kurama ran over to Susmai.

"It looks…like your trip will delayed for one more day…" Kurama said as he picked her up wedding -style and took her back to where she was staying.

"Jin!" Kurama shouted into the house. "Jin, where are you!" he now shouted

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" The red-haired elf said coming quickly down the stairs. "Kura?" he asked. "What's wrong? What happened to Sai?" his heart thumped within his chest

Kurama simply smiled and chuckled. "I suppose… she's kept some wonderful secrets to herself."

Jin looked at Kurama blankly—all most empty. "What'd she tell ya Kura?" he asked as Kurama set Susmai on the couch, then heading into the kitchen.

Once more Kurama laughed. "She didn't tell me anything. It was Yusuke."

"Then what'd she be tellin' Urameshi!"

"Nothing. She told Yusuke nothing."

"…" Jin grew angry for a moment. "Then who be tellin' who did what, Kura?"

"Yusuke made a deduction and was apparently correct about Susmai's condition." He poured some cold water in a bowl and placed a washcloth in the water.

"What's up with her? She hasn't told me anythin'…" Jin leaned against the cabinet

Kurama starred at the water bowl with softened eyes and a small smile. "I do think Jin, … she should be the one the tell you."

Jin sighed, "If ya say so, Kura."

Kurama smiled. "I promise you, Jin, you'll like this one. You'll be the happiest man in Makai." He brought the waster into the living room and set it on the coffee table. He took the cloth out of the water and rung most of the liquid out. Kurama brushed the bangs away from Susmai's forehead and placed the cooled washcloth on. "Jin, about every fifteen minutes, until she gains conciseness, you should dip the cloth in the water, all right?"

"Aye." Jin simply answered nodding his head

"Jin, you truly _will_ be the perfect husband." Kurama smiled and took his leave

Jin starred at Kurama until he was gone—wondering what he was talking about. As the door closed, he peered over to his girlfriend. "You better be wakin' up soon, girly. You've been tellin me most everythin in yer life. An' I'm wantin ta be knowin this secret of yers."

* * *

You know what I'm going to ask of you next right...? Yep! Review please! Till next time,Adios! 


	4. To Find Secrets pt2

I found this chapter to be depressing... and it makes me seem evil with the toughts I have

* * *

Jin starred at Kurama until he was gone—wondering what he was talking about. As the door closed, he peered over to his girlfriend. "You better be wakin' up soon, girly. You've been tellin me most everythin in yer life. An' I'm wantin ta be knowin this secret of yers." 

Meanwhile, At Genkai's dojo

"Hey! Pacifier Breath!" Yusuke shouted into the brief case whereas he was shaking it angrily

"You know Yusuke, that has no value whatsoever… you know, shaking it like that…" Kurama cut in with a sad tone

"Shut-up, Kurama, as far as I'm concerned, it's working!" he shouted as the screen popped on

"_Yusuke… Yusuke! What is it!_" Koenma asked grumpily

"I haveta ask you something," he grunted out

"…_what is it Yusuke?_" Koenma asked annoyed that he was probably bothered for nothing of great importance, anyway.

"You're the Ruler of Spirit World… you can look up peoples lives right…?"

"_Yes, Yusuke, I can._" Koenma answered rubbing his temples

"Then look up Susmai's. I wanna know something. And I wanna know it **now**." He said in a low tone

"_Why Yusuke?_" Koenma asked

Yusuke blushed slightly and grunted. "I don't wanna say it, aren't you physic or something? Read my mind!"

"_I can't look it up if I don't know what I'm looking for…_" Koenma growled

Kurama sighed and shoved Yusuke away and looked into the monitor. "We want to know if Susmai is pregnant or not, Koenma."

"And something else too!" Yusuke moaned out

Kurama sighed again. "And Yusuke wants to know more about this thing she's going through."

Koenma was silent as he flipped though a pale folder, paper after paper. "_I should be doing this…_" he sighed. "_I'm not saying when she will be, but she isn't right now. That's all I'm going to say._"

Just then, mostly everyone's heart sunk. They weren't going to see any midgets running around that looked like Jin or Susmai… well… that was disappointing…

"_There was something else you guys wanted to know?_" Koenma asked sensing that something was wrong.

Kurama shook his head to regain a conscious state. "Yes, there was Koenma."

"_And…?_" he asked

Kurama was suddenly rolling to his right on the ground, and Yusuke was looking into the monitor. "Kurama told us something about her curse. It was called "The Curse Of The Sagaras'" or something like that."

"_Yes, I'm aware of that curse. What about it, Yusuke?_" Koenma asked

"That's what I wanna know! What's up with it! What does it do?" Yusuke asked. "I mean, all we know is that it's something bad, and I don't even think Jin knows it!"

"_It **IS** something bad Yusuke. Something very **very** bad._" Koenma sighed

"Well are you going to tell us?" Shishi asked curious

"_It happened… about two thousand years ago._" He started. "_An ancestor of Susmai's had this same curse. It hasn't been taken care of since then. But as your life goes by, and you become stronger and stronger, so does your demonic strength. Well those branded with the curse had a few options. They can either—take action and try to prevent it, two— kill themselves on the spot because of it, or three—let it run its course. If they choose to take action, they follow a scroll that has been pasted down though the generations and try to gather the items that get rid of this curse, it's no doubt a life threatening task. If they choose to kill themselves, they obliviously die and then it's passed down to another member in the family._"

"Wait… how's that? How does it get passed to another family member? I mean if they're dead, doesn't it end?" Kuwabara asked

"_No, Kuwabara, the Sagara family tree has four children each, and since it's been the third child all this time, it would get passed to the fourth child, or the last heir._"

"And what happens if they choose to let it run its course, Koenma?" Kurama asked. "What happens?"

"_That's hands down the saddest option to pick. If they choose to let it run its course, then when they reach a certain age, and their level is at maximum, it begins. Slowly but surely, they begin to change. This happens over a three-month period. And on the fourth month, they loose it all. Within the first three months, their mind changes wholly. They resort to brutal murder, and vicious killing. There is no more logical thinking; they become the very demon that they hold within. If something annoys them, they get rid of it. They would go to any extent to kill it. And since we're talking about Susmai, she'd pick apart every one of you to what she unconsciously finds annoying about you. Then, when her kistune mind takes over, her body will change, and she will kill you some how in some slow and painful way. She'll become a murder. And since she loves you all, I have a feeling she has picked to do something about it?_" Koenma asked

Yusuke nodded.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Kuwabara shouted.

"I'm sure you'd be the first to go, baka…" Hiei answered crossing his arms, somewhat uncomfortable.

"Can we go with her? I mean for protection?" Yusuke asked

Koenma shook his head. "_No, Yusuke, you cannot. She has to do this on her own._"

"But—!"

"_No, Yusuke._" Koenma said sternly. "_If you truly want her to finish this alive and well done, you'll leave her alone. That goes for the rest of you as well. Good-night, everyone._" He said as the screen turned to a black nothingness

"I'm going to go home now, have a pleasant night everyone." Kurama said as he went out the dojo doors.

Hiei silently followed after Kurama with his head slightly lowered.

"We should head home too, Kuwabara…" Yusuke said in a hushed voice, closing the silver suitcase.

"Yeah…" Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you all tomorrow then." Shishi grabbed his swords and started out the door.

"Wakamaru!" Yusuke shouted.

Shishi looked back. "What, Urameshi?"

"Tell Jin what you heard… I think he needs to know too."

"Right."

Back with Jin and Susmai...

"This be the tenth time I be doing this, girly…" Jin growled dipping the washcloth in the water bowl again. "For two hours… and thirty minutes… **WHEN ARE YOU GONNA BE WAKIN' UP**!" he yelled to himself sitting on the couch across from Susmai. Then he sighed: "Whatever…"

"I'm sorry Jin, I can't… not until you're asleep… along with everyone else…" Susmai thought as she kept her eyes shut and breathing slow.

* * *

Yep. I hate myself... I'm so evil. Anyway, Review please! Adios! 


	5. Planning The Escape pt1

...

* * *

"I'm sorry Jin, I can't… not until you're asleep… along with everyone else…" Susmai thought as she kept her eyes shut and breathing slow.

Jin laid his head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling, and closing his eyes sighing. That was a bad idea. Soon enough, he had fallen asleep. (ya know, I've done that, and it's not very friendly when you wake up!)

It was dark out now, and Shishi had just gotten home to see Jin sleeping on the couch. He sighed and shook hi head in disappointment. "Who would EVER sleep on a couch, I ask you?" then a list went through his head:

Yusuke…

Kuwabara…

Chu…

Jin…

Rinku…

Youko…with-the-exception-that-he-was-alone…

Touya…

And Suzuka…

"What freaks…" he mumbled as he made his way to his room upstairs. "I'll tell Jin tomorrow." He sighed as the stairs creaked quietly beneath his feet.

Susmai, still positioned on the couch, as if sleeping, opened one eye, and searched the living room to see if anyone was awake and to see if Shishi was in his room yet. She sighed. Now she could finally get out and get this thing over with. She sat up brushing her bangs back and holing the washcloth in her other hand. Suddenly, she froze and her heart sank. "I… I don't remember Chu passing by at all…" she thought

"Holy drunken foxes…!" came the drunken slur from somewhere near the door. "The girl's up!" Chu pointed to Susmai, laughing loudly

"Bastard!" she shouted as she shot back down on the couch putting the cloth on and pulling the covers up

"Eh…?" Jin sat up suddenly, and then suddenly grabbing the nape of his neck in pain. "Sonofa…!" he shouted wincing, and looking over to Chu, then to the "sleeping" kistune. "She ain't awake!"

"But she…! She was!" Chu claimed with a slur again

Jin glared at the man with angered eye. "Yer drunk… YA DAMN DRUNKEN YOUKAI! GET YER ASS IN BED BEFORE I SEND YA THERE!" he shouted at Chu pointing to the stairs, angered that Chu would play such a sick joke about his girlfriend suddenly being awake.

"Going!" Chu ran, more of swayed to the stairs and headed to his room

Jin sighed. "I'm sorry bout' that, Sai… I didn't mean ta yell…" he walked over to her side, sat down on the floor, kissed her cheek, and held her hand—rubbing it softly, smiling. "Please… wake up soon Sai… I miss you… I miss your voice… but… you've been gone only fer half an hour or so…" he laughed resting his head on her shoulder. "I… guess I love ya a lot ta be sayin' that, aye?" then he suddenly felt something warm hit his cheekbone. Jin sat up and looked at Susmai's face to see nothing or than tears stream down her pale cheeks. And he laughed. "Don't tell me ya can be hearin' me now…" he wiped the tears away. "Just get up soon… and stop crying… it's not like I'm leaving ya or something like that." He laughed again.

* * *

I'm too evil... and it's sad... ANYWAY! I have to go, Review Please! Adios! 


	6. Planning The Escape pt2

There's a dream in this story... and It's not done yet . I was evil and made it a cliffhager... MUCH LIKE THE STORY!

* * *

Jin sighed. "I'm sorry bout' that, Sai… I didn't mean ta yell…" he walked over to her side, sat down on the floor, kissed her cheek, and held her hand—rubbing it softly, smiling. "Please… wake up soon Sai… I miss you… I miss your voice… but… you've been gone only fer half an hour or so…" he laughed resting his head on her shoulder. "I… guess I love ya a lot ta be sayin' that, aye?" then he suddenly felt something warm hit his cheekbone. Jin sat up and looked at Susmai's face to see nothing or than tears stream down her pale cheeks. And he laughed. "Don't tell me ya can be hearin' me now…" he wiped the tears away. "Just get up soon… and stop crying… it's not like I'm leaving ya or something like that." He laughed again, and then yawned

Jin glanced over to the clock, set up on the T.V. set, and it showed at 1:53 PM, and Jin wondered why he was so tired. Susmai usually had him in bed by 11:00. She gave him a list of reasons why and it was more like nagging, and Jin loved her, so he agreed to it. And then she got on the others' cases, nagging them to get their sleep, but Suzuka didn't argue, he was the one who was backing her up! After all, he needed his beauty sleep! And then Susmai smacked him for saying that, wishing that he was agreeing with her for reasons of health, not looks. "You gonna be all right down all here all alone, girly?" Jin asked staring at her. Then thinking of the demons that live in the Makai and what they could do to an out-cold teenage girl. "Ack," he sighed, picking Susmai up, and taking her to their room—where she could be protected much more.

Jin went up the stairs fairly quick, opened the door with his foot, and watched where Susmai's head was. He set her down on the bed mat, and went back to close the door. He turned around, smiling. He walked over to the bed, and pulled the covers over both of them staring at Susmai. "I got this feelin… and I think you'll be waking up here soon." He laughed kissing her cheek, and closing his eyes. And Jin began to dream about the first time he asked Susmai to go out with him…

_The Sagara family had moved in with their grandmother, Genkai in the Makai, only four years ago. The eldest, Risa Sagara, 23 years old, sapphire blue eyes, brown hair to her collarbone, dressed usually in earth tones, had married her fiancé, Birezze, a Demon World Lawyer, a year ago. And they had figured out that a little child was on its way in nine months as well. The second eldest, Sengoku Sagara, 17, slick, straight chocolate brown hair, dressed as a punk nonetheless, gray eyes, and had a dazzling girlfriend, had hit his peek with his demonic powers, and was extremely proud of such. The second youngest child, Susmai Sagara, had turned fourteen 5 weeks ago, teal eyes, glossy jet-black hair to her shoulder blades that was always down, red bangs that danced in front of her face, a Chinese, Asian, and Japanese dressed one, she learned the art of using her powers with martial arts and combat equipment. Still a little troubled of finding she was a demon, and learning her powers, she had grown to a beautiful young woman, a slim figure, pale as well—but a beautiful shade her skin was. And the youngest, Junichi Sagara, turned four just yesterday, dyed red hair, naturally brown cut to his ears, had purple eyes, dressed normally as a human boy, he learned quickly, and could mimic powers despite levels of maturity, age, and skill level. And all were Kitsune's._

_Risa was a gray kistune, Sengoku was a brown kistune, Susmai was a black kistune, and Junichi, we haven't figured out just yet._

_But the day was normal; they would have breakfast, and would then train with one another. Then go about doing shores and more training. Thus, the day would end, and they would start over. But today was a different day, grandma Genkai was out training other students far away, and the Sagara family had the entire dojo to themselves. And since Susmai had turned a new age recently, Risa was bugging her about guys, and if she had any interests yet._

"_Risa! That's enough!" Susmai shouted at her sister angrily, blushing, continuing to fold her family's clothing_

"_Oh, sis, c'mon now, it's just the two of us! I won't tell anyone!" she giggled at her sister's expense._

"_Oh yeah! You'll just go and blab to some guys and ask them if they'll go with me! I know it! I know you! You aren't hard to figure out after a few years!" Susmai shouted_

"_Oh whoa is me, why must my sister hate me so! I just want her to be happy! And what better happiness than with a man?" Risa acted dramatic trying to get something out of Susmai_

"_What is it? What do you want to know?" she sighed in defeat._

"_What's your ideal guy like? Hua?" Risa smiled happily_

"_I don't know!" Susmai blushed_

"_That blush says you do!"_

"…"

"_C'mon!" _

"_Fine!" she snarled. "He has to have some intelligence, I don't want to talk to a rock, and he has to be tall… and nice too. I couldn't care what his hair color is. Just not blonde. It should be short, but not too short, but not too long. He has to be strong. And he has to have some muscle build. Just not like a bolder. Medium or a small build. Maybe some good abs too…" she looked to the ceiling_

"_Like wash-board abs?" Risa laughed_

"_I don't care." Susmai blushed_

"_That's a yes!"_

"_Quiet you!"_

_There was a silence. Then Jin walked in with Touya. "Hi there!" they both smiled_

"_Like him?" Risa smiled pointing to Jin_

"…" _Susmai checked him out. "Something like him would be nice I suppose…" Susmai looked away_

"_Hey, Toy and I were just wonderin', is Master Genkai being here?" Jin asked, in a shy voice, unlike what he was normally like. And… was he shaking slightly?_

_Touya growled and jabbed Jin in the ribs lightly. "That isn't the truth Jin, tell them!"_

"_Ok, ok, Toy, calm down boyo." He laughed walking a little farther from Touya. "Ua, S-Susmai, could I talk to ya outside for a minute?" he asked in wavering and apprehensively. "It'll only take a minute, and then ya can go back ta talkin' with Risa." He laughed, looking very tense._

"_Sure…"Susmai blinked at Jin vacantly and set down the clothing that she was folding. Jin had headed to the door already and Susmai was trying to catch up._

_Touya laughed at the two, and turned to Risa, raised his hand, and gave her a thumbs-up—and she did the same to Touya…_

Susmai, who was beginning to warm up under the covers, opened her eyes and glanced over to the sleeping Jin. And she smiled at how much of an innocent child he looked like. And that brought up the subject in her mind of how hard this was to do. She didn't want to leave… it wasn't her fault she was cursed… she didn't want to die and leave her friends alone… but she had to leave… and she was cursed because of a foolish trade… and if she did die, well, she could be reincarnated sooner or later… but… she didn't want to leave her love most of all… he was her life… and she'd miss the hell out of him if she died!

"So…" she thought. "I'll try my hardest… and come back as soon as I possibly can…" she scooted over to Jin, and planted a small, light kiss on his lips. She dashed out of the bed and placed a pillow on her space. Susmai then walked over to the closet and grabbed her bag, knowing full well that Jin was deeply sleeping. She crept out the bedroom door closing it behind herself. She wished everyone a safe life, and prayed that they would forgive her once she came back to them. Susmai slipped on her cloak, and stood in the front door, crying. She gazed up to the stars only to see all the constellations that were there the night before Jin asked her to go out with him. "Dammit…" she cursed throwing her head to the side, allowing two constant tear streams flow down her flushed cheeks, mixing with the mascara on her eyes. "I… I'll visit Kurama… and tell him good-bye…"

"Do you want to watch a movie, Hiei?" Kurama asked him from in the kitchen grabbing something to drink

"I don't see a point to that…" Hiei flipped though the channels. "There's just fuzz…" he growled

Kurama sighed. "It's the rain again…" he walked a few feet out of the kitchen, then heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be at this time…?" he mumbled setting his drink on the counter and walking to the door, unlocking and then opening the door a morsel. "Who is it?" he asked as he saw a dark figure facing him

"Who else could it be, Shuichi…?" the quiet voice asked, nearly covered by the heavy rain

"What?" he asked opening the door completely. "Susmai?"

"Kitsune…?" Hiei turned his head towards the door.

"Could I come in for a little, Shuichi…?" she laughed, clearly shaking from the freezing rain.

"Of course Susmai," he pulled her in, setting her bag on the tile and removing her cloak. "Hiei, get a heavy blanket for Susmai please! She's freezing!" Kurama ordered Hiei

Hiei nodded and teleported to the closet upstairs.

"What are you doing here? And in the freezing rain! What are you doing even up!" he questioned her

"There's a story to that, Shuichi… but I'll only stay long enough to tell what it is and for some coffee." She laughed

"Of course, Susmai…" Kurama smiled at her with compassionate eyes.

* * *

Well, in case you didn't read my first post, there was a dream and I didn't finish it!So! Review Please! Adios! 


	7. Planning The Escape pt3

READ ON!

* * *

"There's a story to that, Shuichi… but I'll only stay long enough to tell what it is and for some coffee." She laughed

"Of course, Susmai…" Kurama smiled at her with compassionate eyes.

Susmai walked over to the couch and held her arms, voluntarily showing she was freezing. Suddenly, a warm down blanket was gently laid upon her shoulders. "Thank you Hiei," she smiled up at him

Hiei nodded in response, and teleported over to the other couch.

"How do you want you coffee, Susmai?" Kurama asked in the kitchen once more.

"Sugar and cream." She answered

Hiei and Susmai sat in silence while Kurama was getting the coffee. The red head came in, presented the coffee to her with a smile. She took the coffee and it was extremely warm for what humans usually drank. Susmai took a sip, and it tasted… just like Jin made it for her… like he all ways did for her every Saturday and Sunday morning for her… in fact… he all ways did that for her… every day of the week… and if the school day had been bad, he'd make it special: something with a hit of French vanilla and extra sugar to help her calm down… and it was just like that now…

Susmai smiled, holding the coffee tightly and looking at it with sparkling.

"What did you do to it you spaz!" Hiei yelled at Kurama, accusing him of drugging her coffee

"Nothing Hiei, just make it the way she's used to… like… a farewell present."

"Talking about 'farewell'…" Hiei looked over to Susmai. "You better not die, if you do, not only will Jin be depressed till the day he dies…WE'LL BE THE ONES DEALING WITH IT!" Hiei shouted at her

"I'll try my hardest Hiei… just don't expect anything astonishing… sometimes… I look back on my pitiful attempts in battle… and remember how weak I was… how much I would have paid to be as strong as I am now to have it then and be extraordinarily strong now… so I could beat this thing… and thinking about all of this… makes me see how weak I truly am… and then think… how Jin just deserves better then some ineffective, sniveling insignificant vixen like me…" she muttered sadly

Hiei stood up and pointed to Susmai accusingly. "Well you are a ineffective, sniveling…"

"…insignificant…" Kurama sighed

"Insignificant vixen when you talk like that!" Hiei growled. "Jin picked you for some damn good reasons!"

"One," Kurama held up his index finger

"…he isn't gay…"

"Two," Kurama chimed

"He loves you for who you are," Hiei muttered

"Three,"

"You're smart,"

"Four,"

"You're beautiful,"

"Five,"

"He's stuck with you for this long hasn't he?"

"Six,"

"You're proficient,"

"Seven…?" Kurama was amazed Hiei even came up with five reasons

"Nai, there is no seven." He sat back down, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "So don't die trying to fix it… and if you do… that's going to suck but—"

"HIEI!" Kurama smacked Hiei on his head. "That's rude!"

"So is hitting someone on the head!" he grumbled, gritting his teeth together and rubbing his head

"I…" Susmai mumbled as the two stopped quarreling to listen to her. "Sometimes… I don't want to be a Sagara… I mean… I like being who I am and what I have… but… I don't want to die… over some stupid curse and lose my love!" she cried. "But just like the other Sagara's who tried to do this… _I_ won't be strong enough either."

"What happened to them anyway? Did they kill the ones they loved?" Hiei asked

"No, most of them took a tablet to erase their memory so they couldn't go after anyone they loved… I don't want to forget… but I don't want to kill any of you… that's why I'm leaving early..."

"And unannounced," Kurama added

"I know that… but I… it seems so much easier than tears…" she mumbled

"He'll shed tears anyway." Hiei said. "Once he realizes you're gone, he'll panic. Then he'll search outrageously for you. After that, someone will tell him, and he'll weep."

"Hiei!" Kurama scolded

"It's true, Kurama and you know it, and she needs to know her actions have consequences."

"But Hiei… like that?"

"Yes, it will be the only way she'll understand." Hiei said leaning on the back of the couch. "Why is it you don't want to say good-bye to your lover, hmm? Is it that you don't love him anymore? Too tired to deal with him? Or is it you've found some one else? Maybe you hate good-byes, or you are too weak and realize you have no chance with some one of his demonic level. But perhaps you're fed up with him? Could it be that he just isn't pleasing you anymore, kitsune? Have you slipped into your old ways, all of those thousands of years ago? Going to one man to the next? Only satisfying your needs? Not caring about anyone else? If so, it seems that you've already slipped into this 'curse' as you claim." Hiei alleged bitterly—and smirking nonetheless

Susmai stood up and dropped the blanket that Hiei had so compassionately given her. She glared at Hiei, gripping the coffee cup. She looked away, and tossed the steaming liquid onto Hiei's face. "How… dare you…" she said in an ungodly tone, walking to the door. "Thanks for the hospitality… but I have things to do." She said as she stepped out and instantaneously disappeared

Kurama had his head lowered. "Are… you all right Hiei?" Kurama asked softly, feeling hurt by the previous actions by he closest friends.

"I'm a Fire Demon, Kurama, it was just a little warm is all."

"Why… did you do that to her? Accuse her of all of those things… when not even half of them rang true…"

"Baka Kitsune, it worked didn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hn." Hiei smirked standing up. "I'm going to take a shower. Oh, and by the way, we're going to Makai tomorrow. A check up… on the second… "elite" fighters." Hiei casually walked up the stairs to the bathroom

Kurama starred blankly at his love, confused that he would want to visit Chu, Touya and the others in Makai.

Jin slept soundly, not even noticing the fact that Susmai, the only on that he had ever loved was missing. But, still, he was too caught up in the dream that he had those few years ago, and made it a reality. Honestly he could never forget about that day, and he wondered why he had been having the same dream for the past months… but he didn't care, he was too happy to care.

_Jin and Susmai stood outside of the doors—which were closed—looking out at the landscape. Susmai, smiling, with a slight wind tossing her jet-black silky hair around, and then she sighed. Jin glanced over to her, faintly blushing. "What be it?" he asked unsteadily_

"_It's just… the weather… it's so beautiful this time of year." She giggled jumping up, and sitting on the railing on the porch. "So, what was it you wanted to ask me, Jin?" she smiled at him, swinging her legs in and out of the grooves that the bars allowed open space._

"_I ua… I was wonderin'… if you would um…I was just wonderin' if ya would go out with me…!" he lowered his head whilst his face was blood red_

_Susmai stared at Jin for a moment, and gazed down—blushing as well. "Sure, Jin…of course I will." She said softly_

_Jin's head snapped up and faced Susmai. "Y-ya will? Really?" Jin asked shocked_

_Susmai giggled, smiling. "Yes, Jin, I will."_

"_T-THAT'S GREAT IT BE!" Jin shouted suddenly having a large pulse of ki, and tackling her over the rail and landing on the ground_

_Susmai moaned, "Jin… next time I say yes… don't bash me like this…"_

"_Aye!" Jin laughed, unable to control his chuckles_

Unconsciously, he smiled.

a few hours past, when Jin had woken up. It was roughly about 2:30 when he sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. Yawning, he looked over to expect a sleeping Susmai lying there. But he only saw a pillow. His eyes widened, and one twitched. Remembering it was late, he held in his scream.

He stood up, looking around frantically. When he realized she wasn't in the room at all, he rushed to the door, only to be able to loosely pull it open. Baffled, he looked out side the door to see the one and only Susmai, in a bathrobe, soaked black silky hair, and a towel hanging over her shoulders.

She giggled. "Hi babe." Softly, she gave him a kiss and walked into the room

Jin blinked at the opposite wall in the hallway. Then whipped back into the room closing the door behind him. "You… you're bein up?" he asked quietly

"Hai." She laughed going for her hairbrush.

"Wake me up next time!" he sighed out, walking to her and wrapping his arms around her, placing his head at the base of her neck.

"Sure," she said with half shut, sparkling eyes as she grabbed his forearms with her hands.

* * *

Nice ending no? Well I thought so! Review please! Adios! 


	8. Retreating And Charging pt1

This is a short chapter... and I'm sorry about that... just... my creativity is... DOWN... and I have plans for later chapters... but nothing inbetween... sorry... so here's what I got so far for now!

* * *

"Wake me up next time!" he sighed out, walking to her and wrapping his arms around her, placing his head at the base of her neck.

"Sure," she said with half shut, sparkling eyes as she grabbed his forearms with her hands.

"Now come on back ta bed!" Jin laughed giving her a quick, tight hug.

"Jin! I gotta brush my hair!" Susmai held her hairbrush tightly.

"Aw, who be carin'? It's just gonna be lookin' like hell in the mornin'" He laughed lying on the bed

"You jerk!" she shouted chucking a make-up container at Jin's head

"What? It always looks like it! It's all ways poofy in the mornin'. And then somehow ya phenomenally fix it." Jin sighed folding his hands behind his head and closing his eyes

"The mirror is next…" she growled

"Only true." Jin smirked

"Well excuse me for wanting to look nice for you." She gave off a 'humph' and went on brushing her hair.

"Ya look lovely all ready, Sai. No need ta be makin' yerself all covered in make-up."

"Go to sleep." She sighed

"Why?" he sat up, using his arm as support. "I… never get ta talk ta ya like this anymore…"

"I'm sorry Jin… I'm…. just a little uncomfortable right now…" she set down her hair bush on the amour softly

"What's wrong, Sai?" he asked crawling over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, hands on her stomach

Susmai jumped slightly, unknown why, but she just did. And suddenly… she just started crying in uncontrollable sobs. She turned around and cried into Jin's chest. "_I wish I could tell you! I really do! But I can't! You'll hate me! I love you too much! I can't allow you to hate me! You'll end up hating me eventually! I'll have to leave anyway! I just don't want you to hate me now!_" she thought screaming to herself

"And you be the one tellin me ta get some sleep…" Jin laughed

"I just… I just don't understand anymore…!" she said feverishly. "Why do I have to do anything anymore! I mean… I'm just a teenager! Why do I have to have all of this reasonability!" she asked no one in particular

"Sai… ya really DO be needin' some sleep… you've never acted like this before…" Jin muttered rubbing her back firmly, and with gentleness. He was confused partly… Susmai had always been the type to keep things together. And… this, what she was showing… was not the sense of "together". Jin had seen her frightened, but this was not her frightened. To Jin, she seemed to be having a mental breakdown. And Kitsune's and mental breakdowns… don't mix!

Jin gave Susmai a kiss on her forehead and held her for a moment, trying to calm her down. He continuously whispered an Irish folksong to her, which would have calmed any demon. Even _Hiei_. Nonetheless, the song worked wonders, and Jin was proud of his heritage. This one song worked so well, it stopped her ranting, anger, crying, and most of all, and it put her to a silent and sound sleep. Jin carefully picked the sleeping kitsune and placed her in her side of their bed, covering her with the covers, giving her a kiss on her cheek, and lying down on his side of the bed, holding one of her hands.

Jin's eyes closed quickly, and his brain kicked in with another memory…

* * *

Memories are just fun! And every key for this story... so if you don't like it, I'm sorry, but... yeah! I hope you've enjoyed it so far, cuz it's just going to get a lot more intersting from here, that's for sure!

So, Adios! Review please!


	9. Sweet Dreams

Accckkkk, I am SO SORRY for not updating lately! I have a million excuses, but I won't bore you, go on! Read away! (and ua... you might wanna check out the past few just incase you forgot...)

* * *

Jin's eyes closed quickly, and his brain kicked in with another memory…

_The sun was beginning to set in the Makai, and Susmai was still with Jin at the house. The two sat on the porch, leaning on one another, Jin's left, and Susmai's right arms hooked together, and fingers entwined. Susmai's head on Jin's shoulder, and Jin's head on Susmai's head, they were just watching the scenery and nature around them._

"_Sai…?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Ya realize the sun be settin'?"_

"_OH NO!" she shot up and grabbed the cell phone that was in her pocket. She dialed her home phone number quickly, shakily. Sadly, her sister picked up. "R-Risa?" she asked choked out. "I'm sorry for not being home!"_

"_Say no more!" Risa laughed_

"_NO! It wasn't like that!" Susmai blushed. "I just lost track of time!"_

"_Ua-hua, well, look, Makai is probably slowing down for the day. Meaning the openings that were once open, probably aren't anymore. So, why don't you stay with grandma for the night?"_

"_Grandma isn't home this weekend… she has students that couldn't make it, so she went to them… remember?"_

"_Then stay with the others."_

"_They have no more room for me!"_

"_They have a couch right?"_

"_Have you ever slept on that thing? No, you haven't. So shut-up."_

"_Jin has a big room right? Stay with him." She giggled, just imagining her little sisters face._

"_You… BRAT!" she shouted. "I am not sleeping with him!" she shouted in a whisper_

"_Aww, you know you want to sis." She laughed_

_Susmai abruptly hung up on her adolescent so-called sister. She sunk down to the porch again, her head lowered, and her fists in-between her crossed legs. Her hair fell over her shoulders and she growled to some extent. She shook, but with a trivial anger at her sister._

"_Sai…? Somethin' wrong?" Jin asked wearily_

"_Can… can I… stay… the… night…?" she asked, her face blood red, just imagining the things the others would say, and how she would feel after it all._

_Jin simply smiled at her and reached for one of her hands, pulling her into the house._

"_J-Jin?" she asked dragging slightly_

"_Toy, we got another pillow?" he asked happily_

"_I'm sure we do, Jin, but why?" Touya asked as he sat on the couch, twisting his back to see Jin and Susmai_

"_Sai's staying da night!" he laughed still smiling_

_Touya raised an eyebrow and looked to Susmai_

"_Y-yeah, I am… the Makai openings are closed up, and grandma Genkai isn't home so, I have no where else," Susmai said sheepishly turning her head, still flush red as she brushed her hair behind her human ear_

"_The couch?" Touya asked_

"_Have ya slept on that thing, boyo? Nah, I don't think so, Sai's too good for it." Jin smiled. "They be in the hall closet?"_

"_Yep." Touya nodded turning back to the TV with a movie playing. "Enjoy yourselves." He added as Susmai walked past him_

"_BITE ME YA PRICK!" Susmai thought as Jin drug her up the stairs_

_In fact, Jin drug Susmai all the way to the end of the hall, to the closet, even though she kept attempting to say something. He opened the doors and stretched his arms to the top where the pillows were, still smiling that smile of his. "Don't let Toy get ta ya, Sai. I've never been this happy ever since I knew that I was a Shinobi. And that was only for a short-lived time it was. Ya know the story with Risho an all. You've been the greatest thing that's shown up. Well beside me friends an all too." He laughed pulling the things down and smiling down at her. "Ya gotta be tired. Ya trained like hell taday. An yer doin' well. Let's get ya ta bed." He walked to his room, Susmai trailing behind him happily_

_He opened the doors to revel a large room, and a bed that was half of the room, and looked too comfortable to be made by a demon. In fact, it looked so soft, it could have been mistaken for a cloud in heaven. "THAT… THAT'S YOUR BED!" Susmai asked_

_Touya smiled down stairs_

"_Aye, it is." He was looking down at her awing face. "Go ahead, it's yours tanight too." He laughed_

"_YAY!" she shouted as she ran in and jumped on the bed, lying down instantly, moaning happily at the comfort it brought her back. "Oooh I love itttt!" she giggled jumping up and diving under the covers, exploring the new territory much like a newborn baby kit in its den. Suddenly, she plopped down under the covers and sighed happily, sprawling out. "I wanna LIVE here!" she laughed_

"_Now yer too hyped up ta sleep." Jin tossed the pillow at her head. "Want some warm milk or something?" he laughed, smiling at her with dazed eyes_

"_WARM MILK!" she suddenly tossed her hands in the air_

"_All right," Jin laughed leaving his room and trotting downstairs to the kitchen humming an Irish tune_

"_She's overexcited, is she?" Touya asked with a small laugh still watching the movie_

"_Aye!" Jin answered laughing, getting out a glass and the milk, pouring it into the glass and putting it into the microwave for a minute or so_

"_How are you planning to get her calm again?" Touya questioned his fellow Shinobi_

"_Some warm milk." Jin replied to Touya_

"_How original," Touya gave off a humph and a smile for a good laugh_

"…" _Jin stuck his tongue out at Touya, un-amused as the timer went off. He grabbed a napkin and grabbed the glass out of the microwave. Then he walked out of the kitchen after shutting the microwave door, making his way to and up the stairs. "Sai, ya decent?" he asked outside of his door_

"_Yeah," her laugh was muffled_

_Jin came in and closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath in and then looked over to the bed where he saw Susmai under the covers and bear shoulders with dirty green straps. He froze and stared shocked. "S-Sai, I though ya be sayin ya were dressed!" he blushed slightly_

"_I AM, this is a camisole; a sleeping top. I've got pajama bottoms on too, worrywart." she laughed at Jin's reaction. "You shouldn't worry, you've seen in me a bathing suit before. That was less that what I'm wearing right now."_

"_Aye, but the situation is different now, Sai." Jin scratched his head and sat down on the bed handing her the milk. "We're **here** all alone and such." he thought as Susmai drank the milk happily_

_She finished and let out a sigh. She handed the glass to Jin who then set it on the nightstand. She snuggled down into the bed and wrapped both arms around her pillow, her left arm above the pillow and her right arm under the it. Her left hand held her right, latching the two together. "Jin…?" she asked in a soft tone as she looked up to him_

"_Yeah, Sai?" he asked as he turned off the light, crawled into the bed, pulling the covers over him and lying on his back._

"…_do you think… that our love could really last…?" she asked her tears building up. "With you being an elf demon and me being a fox demon…? I mean… I'm the first to date outside of my kind… and I just feel like I'm going to loose you because of it…" she cried into her pillow now_

"…_our first time in bed… and **this** is how she makes it…" Jin noted in the back of his mind. "Sai, course we'll last. Differences bring people together… an I'm not goin anywhere…I promise." he smiled at her with his eyebrows lowered, pulling her head up and kissing her. "So don't you be worryin' about it, ok?" Susmai nodded smiling, kissed Jin's palm, and laid her head next to Jin's shoulder._

_Jin smiled as well, and looked up to the dimly-lit ceiling. Wait… a dimly-lit ceiling…? Normally, when Jin went to bed, there was no such thing as a 'dim-lit ceiling'. "…Sai…?" Jin asked wearily_

"_Hmm?" she asked back, her eyes still shut._

"_Did ya… realize… it still isn't….dark…?" _

"_Slightly." she laughed. "But **you** were the one so eager to get me into bed." though the wrong time, she wrapped her arms around his arm_

_Jin's face was suddenly engulfed in the redness of embarrassment, guilt and a slight tingle of sexual desire. "I-I-I-I-I didn't mean it like that!"_

"_I know, don't worry about it." she kissed his shoulder and sat up and scratched the nape of her neck. "So… whadda wanna do?"_

_Jin sat up as well and smirked over at the closet. And before anyone knew it, it was an hour before midnight. And Touya was going off to bed when he heard; _"Jin! You're going to fast! You're gonna!" _a scream, then _"Dammit!" _from Jin. Touya stood breathless and wide eyed in the hall. He had been hearing very occasional thumps for the past few hours… and he just confirmed what it was all about. "J-Jin…?" he asked as he tapped on the door._

"_Aye! Come in, Toy!" Jin said happily. "Told ya I could do it, Sai." he laughed_

"_Moron!" she shouted_

_Touya swallowed the lump his throat and cracked the door and barely peeked in. When he saw inside, he whipped open the door and stared at the two. "THIS IS WHAT YOU TWO WERE DOING!" he exclaimed_

"_Whadda mean, Toy?" Jin asked blankly as he sat in front of the TV with a game controller in his hands and Susmai sitting next to him also looking at Touya._

_Touya became very angry and slightly embarrassed. "Go to bed." he slammed the sliding door on them and walked to his room._

"_?" Jin looked over to Susmai confused and she shrugged. The two laid down after putting the games away and turning off the TV. Jin laid on his back, Susmai pushed up against him, her arms wrapped around his neck, and his right arm wrapped around her waist._

"_Jin…?" she asked softly_

"_Hmm?"_

"Jin?" she asked again shaking his shoulder lightly

"Hmmnnn…" he rolled over on his stomach.

Susmai sighed. "Jin!" she shouted.

Jin shot up in shock, lost his balance and fell flat on his back. Groggily, he looked over to his beloved. "A hell-of-a way ta be wakin' me Sai…" he practically growled

"Well I've been trying to wake you for seven minutes. It was either that or I poured ice water on you…" she smiled at him, helping him up. "I tried to wake you up softly, but… you must have been having a good dream." she smiled

"Aye." Jin smiled

* * *

RIGHT O THEN! **LISTEN UP ALL!** I have to tell you, I'm working very hard on the next four chapters, and I plan to post them all when all four are finished, and they WILL be as long as this chapter(minus my comments) or **LONGER!** _Am I biting off more than I can chew? _**PROBABLY!**_ Do I care? _**I WILL BE WHEN I'M STRESSED!** _ALSO!_ Just as a lil spoiler, new OC's with a hell-of-amind-blowing secrets are gonna be make you think twice! Ok, I make it sound impressive. It probably won't be, but WTH? ADIOS! 


	10. NOTICE

Dear faithful readers of mine,

It's come to my sad attention that I haven't updated in quite a while, and that makes me a bad author, and I am sorry. The truth is I haven't had any desire to continue like this.

That's why I have decided to leave this as a chapter. As I said in the author ending in chapter 9, I was working very hard on the next four chapters, and I have, only the very much suck.

And therefore, after very much thinking, I have decided to put the story on hiatus. AKA, I'm taking a very long break to revaluate the story and make it much better for you. Haven't you all noticed how the chapters don't flow? I have. And that's why I'm doing this. I cannot put a date on when I'll post the story back up, but I'll tell you what I'll be doing.

I plan on leaving this note up for a long while, only so those who don't have this story on their favorite story or author alerts can read this. Mean while I plan on re making the story from scratch and giving it a new title. There are many things I left out, or didn't explain, or wish to explain more. And this story will be, in the end, much more evolved than it is now.

I also plan on giving all the characters (that you don't know, AKA the ones I've made up) a profile. That means I'll be drawing them and posting them up on the Internet. But I'll only post the links with the chapter they appear in.

When I go to repost the story, I'll alert all of those who have commented because all the comments you leave mean ever so much to me. I am unaware of what I'll rename the story, but it certainly won't be "Gone Like The Wind". I realize it's exactly like the title "Gone With The Wind", and no, I didn't copy it. I'll try to make the new title eye-catching. But I guarantee that my story will not be at all straying away from the point of the story. I'm just going to make it better.

Once more, I am sorry I've delayed to tell you all this, but I've been terribly busy with high school and other things. I hope you all understand what I'm doing, and I hope to post my new story soon, and I also hope to see you all commenting on it when it's up again!

Please, those of you who don't have an account here on fanfiction, or left a comment with no e-mail address, and wish to be notified when the new story is up, leave a comment with your e-mail address attached to it. I'll send you an email stating it is up, and provide a link.

With much love and sadness,

Gure-Dono


End file.
